Valentines Day Breaker
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: This is the most dreary day of the year. Well, for Lynette at least. With her horrible mood, the Elric brothers, specifically Ed, are in a hurry to cheer her up. But they make it even worse. How will they finally, once and for all, make this the happiest Valentines Day Lynette has ever had? Get ready for romance, emotions, realizations, and some badass action!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"I hate this day." I muttered, currently laying face-down on Ed and Al's couch.

It was my most hated day of the year: Valentines Day. Every time this holiday came along, it brought back the misery and torment I had suffered on this very day a few years ago. It left me with a cold, empty feeling every time this day rolled around.

"Lynette, what's wrong?" Al asked, and I covered my head with my arms.

"My life." My muffled reply came. Al stood by the couch I laid across, staring at me speechlessly.

"Stop being so depressed," Ed said, circling the couch to look down at me. "What's so bad about getting chocolate?" I lifted my head up slightly to give him a death glare.

"You wouldn't understand," I growled, burying my face in the couch cushion. Both brothers gave me a weird look, but I ignored them and continued to mope around.

Ed dragged his brother away, out of my earshot, and huddled up with him like they were going to discuss some kind of game plan.

"I've never seen her like this," Ed whispered to his brother, throwing a glance at me, "It's like she's dead or something."

"I know," Al said nervously, "What are we going to do?"

"Usually she would jump at the word "chocolate", but something seems to be bothering her." Ed said, staring at me. A mini thunder cloud clumped above me and started to pour while I continued on with my moody sulking. The Elric brothers sweat dropped. "If only we knew what…" Ed trailed off, thinking hard about the possible causes.

"It must be something really bad," Al said quietly, "She's depressed… It doesn't seem in her personality to be depressed unless someone died…" Ed sighed in irritation.

"Maybe Hughes will know." Al suggested, and Ed nodded.

"Lynette, we're going out for a bit," Ed called to me, but his announcement was greeted by a melancholy silence that made both brothers cringe.

"Let's go." Al said, and both Elric brothers headed out.

/

"Huh? Oh, she's been like that since yesterday." Hughes said. The Elric brothers had gone to the Hughes household, where it was all decorated for a Valentines Day party they were going to host later. Sweet smells led to the kitchen, where Gracia and Elicia were probably making sweets for the party.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Ed asked, and Hughes thought for a moment before hesitantly answering.

"This morning she was cursing under her breath a lot," He said, "Something along the lines of, "I hope you fall in a hole and die..." and "I'll…"." Hughes trailed off, looking at the Elric brothers. He laughed sheepishly. "I don't want to repeat some things she said, but all I can say is that she has an extremely colorful vocabulary." The brothers sweat dropped, and Hughes sighed.

"Who was she swearing at?" Ed asked, paying close attention. Hughes shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure she wasn't saying that to us," Hughes said, "But I don't know what she was muttering about." Al sighed.

"It's really disturbing to see her like this, though." Hughes continued, worry laced in his voice, "She's usually so energetic... She hasn't eaten for two days, and she didn't even polish her weapons this morning." Ed and Al gasped at Hughes' statement.

"She _always_ takes care of her weapons…" Al said in shock. "I've never seen her go a day without food either…" Ed looked at his brother, eyes wide.

"I didn't see any weapons on her today, either. And she _rejected_ the idea of eating chocolate." Ed choked out, "It must be the end of the world or something."

"What are we going to do? I'm afraid she's going to be like that at the party." Hughes said, "We have to figure out something."

"Does Gracia know anything?" Al asked, making Hughes and Ed look at him. They both face palmed._ Why didn't we think of that sooner? _Hughes and Ed dragged Al into the kitchen where Gracia and Elicia were making chocolate truffles and other chocolate treats.

"Mrs. Gracia…" Al said, getting Gracia's attention. She looked up from the sweets she was making to find Ed, Al, and her husband all looking at her anxiously.

"Yes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know why Lynette is so depressed today?" Ed asked abruptly, with no subtlety whatsoever. Gracia sighed.

"I don't think she'd want me to tell you." Gracia said, returning to her chocolates. "It's really heartbreaking, and if I told you, I know you'll pester her about it. She needs to get over this herself."

"She's not eating, she hasn't even touched her weapons since yesterday, and she's in the worst mood we've ever seen her in. She's _dying_, Gracia, and you know it. We can't let this continue." Hughes said, but Gracia still blatantly refused to inform them. That's when Hughes brought out plan B.

"Look at this poor guy." Hughes said, wrapping an arm around a confused Ed. "The girl he's deeply in love with is hurting so much, and its breaking him inside." Ed's face colored instantly, turning impossibly red. He didn't deny it though, because, of course, not only was it a way to get the truth out of Gracia, but it was also mostly true.

Gracia looked at them suspiciously.

"Ed, it's obvious that you like her," Gracia stated bluntly, making Ed even redder, "But do you really love her enough to ease her pain?" Gracia waited patiently for Ed to answer, and Ed struggled to find words.

"I-I want to t-try," Ed stuttered softly. Gracia narrowed her eyes at him before giving him an approving nod.

"Okay. You pass. I'll tell you." Gracia gave in, making the guys cheer as Gracia hung up her apron. Gracia turned to Elicia, who was still preoccupied with decorating the chocolates. "Keep going, I'll be back soon."

And so, sitting in the living room, Gracia started to quietly explain what made this day so painful for me.

"Maybe two or three years ago, she had this guy she liked a lot," Gracia said, looking at her lap. "She also had a very close friend other than the ones you met. She was happy. From what she told me, I assume her friend became envious of her, because her friend started to dislike her. Her friend, Carly, started to bully Lynette." Gracia sighed, remembering the pain on my face when I explained this to her. She continued, "The Lynette you know normally wouldn't stand for something like this. She'd beat them up. But Lynette couldn't bear to defend herself against someone she cared about. But she was used. Carly used her to get more friends, and abandoned her." All the guys looked horrified at this point. They knew I would never hurt them, and they knew I was a good person on the inside. The thought of me being used like that made all of them sick to their stomach, especially Ed.

"By that time, Carly had gotten really popular," Gracia said, watching all of the guys intently. "Carly used that popularity to gain the favor of the guy Lynette liked. So, she started dating him." Gracia winced sympathetically. "Lynette found out on Valentines Day; where she approached the guy in seek of the truth. That day, he rejected her extremely harshly, and it broke her heart, not only because she was rejected, but at that moment she finally understood what Carly was trying to do. Lynette couldn't run to Emma, who was friends with Carly. Katya had been in a different school. With no one to turn to, she buried herself in books." Gracia sighed, "At this point, while Lynette was explaining, she couldn't continue, so that's all I know. That's why she hates Valentines Day."

"Lynette might seem extremely strong," Hughes said, his face softening, "But she's still a kid. She might seem mature, but she's too rash. She lacks emotional strength."

"I've noticed when she feels an emotion, she feels it strongly." Gracia said, "Like if she gets angry, she's extremely destructive. If she likes something, she loves it dearly and treasures it. If she's in pain, she must feel it more than anyone else would. I'm surprised she has opened up to you two, even after what she went through. At such a young age, too."

"She never learns." Hughes shook his head, chuckling slightly.

The brothers were speechless. They had no idea something like this had happened to the girl who was always so energetic and weird, and who mattered to them so much. I was the person who knocked down their inner barriers with an iron hammer, yelling at them with a smile, "_It's not that bad out here! Come on!_"

I had been in so much pain. I was unlike them, who readily kept other people away. I accepted people, even if I knew it would probably hurt me in the end. That's the foolish, stupidly excited Lynette they knew.

"You're wrong." Ed got out, looking at Hughes. "She's extremely strong. She can open up to people without hesitation even when she had been betrayed before. That… That is strength."

"She didn't run away." Al said quietly. "She stayed. She didn't run, but she stood alone. She didn't spare herself; she faced the problem head on. Of course she would have scars, but it's better than pretending." Gracia and Hughes looked at the brothers in shock. They were unaware of when they had matured so quickly, and had gotten close enough to understand what must've happened.

"It's hard to lose someone close to you," Ed said quietly, "But it's even harder to let them go. Lynette is the kind of person who likes to look at the good in people, and try to bring that side out of them, even if she gets pushed away. She keeps trying. But some things are even too hard for her."

"I guess you're right." Gracia said, "But Lynette doesn't seem like she'd be familiar with jealousy or envy. She's beautiful inside and out, and I think that anyone who is close to her would realize that. I think some people can't handle the envy that comes with being close to her, so they try to change and hurt her."

"But she has flaws, too." Hughes said, "She can't heal herself. She's oblivious, foolish, and extremely showy without even trying. She shines and brags more than other people. She's extroverted, and she strives for attention, probably because she's been ignored and disregarded all this time. In the past, she's told me that she was very pure. She was an object of envy for others, so they only paid attention to her flaws."

"With all her flaws being announced to everyone, I bet she tried to show people she was more than just an idiot." Gracia said. Gracia seemed to be my mom, knowing so much about me and understanding me so much. She obviously had the strongest bond with me so far. "But all that bragging, instead of getting her more positive attention, she was even more envied for her talents. She couldn't understand why, and with everyone disliking her so much, she couldn't love herself. She needs someone to love her for being herself. I can tell she'd shine so much more if she had someone like that."

"She has Ed," Hughes laughed, lightening the mood, "And I could see the way she smiles at you. She's clearly smitten with you." Ed's face reddened.

"Now, get out." Ed and Al were startled at Gracia's fierce voice. She dragged them to the door and kicked them out, slamming the door behind them. "AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL LYNETTE _SMILES_!"

/

I was still sulking, lying face down on the couch. I hated Valentines Day with my entire being, and I guess it was because I still had a hard time letting go of the past. It was like a weird annual sickness I got on this day, where smiling seemed impossible.

I guess that's because once I like something, I never stop liking it. I was hurting to much to keep hanging on, so I broke myself off, even though I wanted to stay. I hate myself for that, and on this day, that hatred runs thick through my veins. I guess the world hates people like me.

That's when I heard a knock at the door. I was about to call Ed or Al to answer it when I remembered they had gone out. And I was pretty sure they wouldn't knock to enter their own apartment. _So who could it be?_

I rolled off the couch, thumping on the floor. I groaned in pain as I got up and stumbled over to the door, cracking it open and peeking out into the hallway.

No one was there. Cautiously, I slid my fingers over the ring on my right hand, triggering a blade to pop out of it. I might be depressed, but that didn't mean I wouldn't have at least one weapon on me today.

Throwing open the door, I quickly got into an offensive position, ready for some kind of attack. But nothing came. I was alone in the hallway. Puzzled, I looked around before spotting a white envelope on the ground. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I picked it up and looked at it. There was a dragon marking on it, and, being curious, I used my blade as a letter opener. I took out a sheet of paper, scanning it cautiously.

_Go to the park._

Okay, this was creepy to the max. Honestly, my skin crawled a little when I read this, but there was this weird feeling that I had to go.

"If Ed pissed someone off again, and they want to fight, I'll be happy to kick their ass..." I muttered, stuffing the letter in my pocket. I closed the door behind me and tapped my ring again to retract the blade before walking down the hallway, cracking my knuckles.

/

I walked along the sidewalk, my trusty map clutched in my hands. Truthfully, I had been planning to stay over Ed and Al's apartment because I didn't want to walk home, not when I was surrounded by all these couples. It made me feel even worse.

"I'll gladly beat the shit out of anyone who'll pick a fight with me right now." I grit my teeth, stalking through the street filled with lovey-dovey couples that made me want to puke.

That's when I heard a scream. Startled, I looked around to see everyone looking at a couple a couple yards to away from me. Squinting, I finally realized what was going on. A girl had a gun pointed to her head by a guy, while her boyfriend was trying to rescue her. From what I could see, the guy was failing miserably.

I cracked my neck, smirking slightly. This is just the thing I needed.

"Yah!" I walked up to the three people, looking at them with raised eyebrows. "Do we have a problem here?"

"Mind your own business," The guy with the gun snarled, and I scoffed at his rudeness. It took me a few moments for a complete analysis of the guy's stance, but once I did, I knew exactly what to do.

With lightning speed, I used a technique Hughes had taught me. Sliding out my blade, I lunged and twisted the gun, while at the same time slicing nerves in his trigger finger so he couldn't shoot. While the guy cringed back, I pushed the girl away from him and snatched his gun, aiming it at his head. The guy froze as the girl ran to her boyfriend, who hugged her protectively.

"Mind my own business?" I asked with a bitter laugh. I took out my state alchemist watch and dangled it in front of the guys' face. "Cold Blood Alchemist Lynette La'va. My business is the safety of the general public, so I'd like it if you wouldn't be irritated at the military for interfering in your "business", which involved in the assault and attempted murder of an innocent civilian." I pressed the barrel of the gun against the guys' head, sneering at him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's not nice to hit a girl? I think the same goes for shooting." The guy gulped, intimidated.

"You're one scary-ass kid," He muttered under his breath. "So you probably wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" I asked in curiosity. I opened my state watch and checked the time. "Oh, and you might wanna hurry up. Backup is gonna be here soon."

"He stole her from me." The guy blurted out. "She rejected me viciously because he told her to. My life turned to hell, so I wanted to send that bitch to the real thing." I sighed. He mirrored my old situation. I had always wanted to go back and give myself advice to get over it, and now it looked like I had the chance. But I could see he was different from me, because he was angry. His personality was unlike mine, so my next words were going to be a pretty harsh, once I had realized what kind of person this was.

"So this is what you're going to do? Kill her?" I asked. I looked the guy straight in the eyes, unwavering. "What would that do? If you can't have her, no one can? Grow up. Stop trying to run away, because that's exactly what you were doing. You thought if you got rid of her, the problem would go away?" I snorted. "That's not the problem. You are. You need to get a hold of yourself and pull away. At least you can. I can see that you can easily soothe your pain. Be grateful: for other people, that kind of thing is impossible." I said, "Stop whining like a child." I pulled away the gun as other armed troops arrived, and I left the scene, walking to the park as the letter had said.

Once I reached the park, I wandered around, not knowing who or what to look for.

The budding trees swayed in the slight breeze, and all sorts of sweet smells wafted around the park. I could see more couples strolling around, hand in hand, but I quickly averted my eyes and looked at the scenery.

That's when I gave up and sat on an empty bench in the middle of the park. My eyes traveled to a small box beside me, with a letter set on top. That's when I noticed the dragon marking. I took out my other letter with the envelope only to ascertain that it was the same symbol.

I wiped the blood on my ring blade off on a tree nearby before taking the new letter and opening it. It read:

_Meet me in the alleyway next to your favorite pocky shop._

I shrugged, setting both letters on my lap before turning to the package. It was in a heart shape, and I assumed it was chocolates. I opened it up, only to find the most wonderful thing I've ever seen.

All kinds of pocky. Red, pink, white, and other kinds of chocolates and designs decorated the abundant bread sticks as they were all tucked in a cute array in the box.

I couldn't help the grin that grew on my face. Whoever set this out knows me extremely well. Chocolates won't do anything, but pocky, now, that person is smart.

I closed the box and stared at the letters on my lap._ I wonder who it is…_ I thought, standing up and gathering all my stuff. Whoever it is, they just about made my day. _I might as well go and thank them for the pocky, at least._

And so, I headed to my favorite bakery, my mood having improved 100%.

I slowed down when I reached the bakery, smiling like an idiot. I held the box of pocky tight to my chest, approaching the alleyway.

I paused, hearing a voice coming from the alleyway. Curious, I strained my ears and listened to the voice, my eyes widening when I recognized it. It was Ed.

My heart fluttered in my chest as I smiled real wide._ It was Ed? What does this mean?_ I thought excitedly, _does he have feelings for me? Is this going to be the first time someone will confess to me? Will he have a crush on me too?_ I bit my lip, feeling my heart pound hard in my chest.

Taking a deep breath, I turned to the alleyway with a smile on my face.

It quickly melted from my face as I took in the scene before me.

Ed was standing beside Winry, laughing with her. He held a bouquet of roses in his hand, smiling cheerfully at her.

I stood there, my smile fading rapidly as I realized what I was seeing. My lip quivered as my arms went limp, dropping the box of pocky.

Before they could see me, I spun on my heel and ran away. I tried to keep in the tears as I ran past couples, who stared at me as I dashed by. I couldn't go to the Hughes house. I couldn't go to Ed and Al's apartment. So, I ran to my only hiding place.

_The underground hangout._

**Hi guys! Happy late Valentines Day!**

**OKAY I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME SO MUCH RIGHT NOW FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW! I went to a party with my friend in New York on the weekend, and the Wifi sucked so I couldn't update. But YAY! School vacation! I'll try to make it up and update this week more, mkay?**

**Lol, Valentines Day. One of the days I hate the most. Besides the chocolate. Why? Because of all the stupid songs and all the stupid TV shows and stuff on that day. It doesn't help that I'm single (Even though at my age, people shouldn't even be dating) and that the only guys I love are either fictional... (Anime, obviously) or famous (No, not American guys. I'm talking about Kpop stars~) But it does make me feel better that so many Kpop songs are coming out this month ^.^ **

**Anyway, this is only the first part of the Valentines Day special. Poor Lynette~ She got all happy only to get broken down again. But wait... An underground hangout? Like, as in underground rappers? You'll have to find out!**

**My lovely readers, please review~**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

The underground hangout. Seems a bit gangsterish, doesn't it? Well, it's exactly how you think it is.  
This is where all the gangsters and other kinds of criminals lurk around. How did I even know about this, you wonder?  
Mustang had me infiltrate this hideout to capture multiple wanted persons and gain intelligence of illegal activities.  
Weird thing was, once I had got in the fort, I found out that some people weren't very bad. So it became my regular hangout place whenever I wanted to lay low.  
With my influence, I modernized the hangout, introducing artistic graffiti and cool rapping to the underground gangsters, giving them another way to express themselves other than violence. I had earned their loyalty and respect, so in some aspect, I was kind of their leader. Which benefited the military since I kept the crime rate at a minimum thanks to my control on illegal activities.  
They owe me a promotion.  
Anyway, back to the story. I ran through the streets, and it was all I could do not to cry as I raced by the lovey couples who stared at me in surprise.  
It didn't take long for me to reach the emptier part of Central. I deftly navigated my way through an old, abandoned red building until I found the opening to the hidden stairs that lead down to the graffiti covered modernized hidden underground hangout.  
I wiped my eyes the best I could, trying to get rid of the tear streaks that decorated my face, but I didn't really care. Even if I cried in front of them, they would still know I'm easily capable of kicking their asses. I just didn't want to ruin their respect for me. But they probably were hiding out with their own lovers, and I guessed the place would be empty.  
Once I had composed myself, I took a deep breath before tugging open the door by my feet that blended in with the floor.  
I made my way down only to find people were actually around. I stepped off the stairs, my boots hitting the concrete floor in a loud noise that alerted everyone of my presence.  
"I thought you were gonna stay home today." A guy said, standing up. I looked at him with a straight face, since here, I didn't have to force myself to smile. That's why I liked this place.  
"I'm not in the mood to be in the sunlight." I said, taking a seat on the barstools by a dusty narrow stone table that jutted out from the wall. The guy sat next to me.  
"Wow, you're down." He said, looking me up and down.  
His name was Chance, and he was my right-hand man down here. He was almost nineteen, with a tall, toned body. He was handsome, extremely so. He was kind of tan, with brownish green eyes and dyed jet black hair. He had a unique sort of sharpness to him, which I favored, and he was also the information jackpot. He knew everything about everybody who hung around here, and to me, a state alchemist, that was useful. He had been in and out of jail, commonly assisting assassins and infiltrating places. I kept close surveillance on him, of course.  
"Why're you here anyway? What about your girlfriend?" I said, my tone cold and blunt. But these people loved me for this kind of attitude, so they didn't mind my iciness.  
"She's over there, talking with Sylvia." Chance said, and I nodded. He gave me a crooked grin. "I wanted to introduce her to you. GAIL!" He called over his girlfriend. I heard her start toward us, but before she was in earshot, I leaned in to Chance and whispered, "She's not one of us, is she?"  
"Nope." He said simply as Gail reached us. I straightened up and looked at the girl. She was slightly chubby, but had a very cute face. Her blue eyes jumped out at me from her brown hair. I looked her over with a face of stone, then looked back up to her eyes.  
"I'm Lava." I held out a hand, and she shook it.  
"Nice to meet you." Gail said, looking back into my eyes unwavering. I could instantly tell what kind of person she was.  
I let go and slapped Chance's shoulder.  
"You got a keeper, man." I said, nodding. "My approval." He grinned wide.  
"Awesome." He said, satisfied. "But I thought you had something to do. Don't you have a boyfriend?" I shot him a black look.  
"Nope." I answered icily. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders from behind, and I turned my black look on him.  
"I could be your boyfriend." He said, smirking and ignoring my glare.  
"Not on your life, Rio." I shrugged him off. "You do that again, this'll be the day you_ die._ Ok?" I turned to give him my full-on monster glare, and he flinched back.  
"Wow, she really looks like she'd rip someone's throat out." A girls voice chimed. Sylvia strode over and sat in a chair next to me.  
Sylvia was a tall, thin girl with icy gray eyes and rainbow-dyed hair. She wasn't very strong, but she was extremely speedy. She was a skilled martial artist, and she's also been in and out of jail, except she had been charged with robbing.  
"I think she already _has_..." Rio whispered, intimidated. He sighed in defeat and pulled up a chair to our group.  
Rio was a tall and lanky, with exceptional muscles and a nice tan complexion. He was probably the best looking out of all of us, but that made him the perfect criminal for robbing and kidnapping. He was a hired criminal, with exceptional acting skills. If I hadn't gotten to know him, I would've accepted his constant attempts to get me to be his girlfriend.  
"You're damn_ right _I have." I snapped, making a few people look at me in surprise. I snorted and pulled out the gun I had taken from the guy earlier. "Where the hell do you think I got this from?" Sylvia whistled.  
"What's got you so pissed?" Chance asked, and a hellish aura surrounded me. It was quickly erased by an oncoming wave of depression, and I grit my teeth.  
"I was rejected. Twice, on this damn day." I said, holding my face in my hands hopelessly. Everyone gasped in shock.  
"_You_?" Rio said in disbelief, "What kind of blind-ass son of a bitch would reject _you_?"  
"Language, language." Chance chided, but I ignored it.  
"With all my other crushes, one of my fake friend ruined not only one that I really liked, but she ruined all five of them. This time, I don't know what went wrong, but it sure as hell wasn't my fault." My voice was muffled by my hands that covered my face.  
"How did he reject you?" Sylvia asked gently, and I sighed. Then, I explained what happened. Everyone listened attentively, their eyes focused on me while I explained.  
"Have you confronted him about it?" Gail asked quietly, drawing attention to herself. I shook my head.  
"No. I couldn't do it. More than psycho maniacs, more than guns and knives, even more than death, I fear losing him. That's my only weakness, and I was afraid that I'd really lose him if I faced him." I said, straightening up. "But don't you dare think I'm pathetic, because I'll kick your asses just to remind you I'm still a lethal weapon." I said, making all of them roll their eyes.  
"It sounds like you might have mistaken the situation." Rio interjected. "That girl might have ran into him by accident."  
"Well, that girl, my love rival, lives in Resembool, in the east countryside. Then I'm baffled of how she wandered over here just to bump into my guy." Everyone sweat dropped.  
"Confront him. What's that saying? You know, the one we said yesterday?" Sylvia asked the other guys.  
"Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do the day after tomorrow." Chance said.  
"The second mouse gets the cheese?" Rio said uncertainly. Sylvia whacked them both upside the head.  
"Not the lazy sayings! The good ones!" She scolded, and they winced.  
"It's better to have loved and lost than have never loved at all." Gail caught our attention. "Don't put off until tomorrow what you could do today. Find out the answer, if only to set the chaos in your heart at peace." Her eyes glinted wisely, and I looked up at her in surprise. I thought for a moment before launching out of my seat.  
I paused to pat Chances shoulder.  
"Yeah, she's a keeper." I ran away, shouting behind me, "GAIL, IF HE BREAKS UP WITH YOU, JUST GIVE ME THE WORD AND I'LL _BEAT_ HIS STUPID-ASS FOR YOU!" After those words, I disappeared from the hanger, racing up to the surface, with only one thought going through my head.  
_Valentines day party, here I come._

It didn't take long for me to reach the Hughes house. By the time I did, the party had long since started. I knocked on the door, only to have Hughes answer it. He looked at me in surprise.  
"I'm... Here..." I panted, doubling over. It was quite a run from the hideout to the Hughes, so I was obviously out of breath, having sprinted all the way here.  
"Where did you come from?" Hughes asked as he let me in. I gulped slightly.  
"I was hanging out on the other side of town. Oh, and can you turn this in for me?" I asked, handing Hughes my gun. He gasped, staring at me as I walked past him, oblivious to his surprise.  
Everyone was already here. I turned to enter the living room when I spotted something.  
Ed and Winry sat next to each other on the couch, talking comfortably. My heart dropped, and I instantly started to turn around, but a voice stopped me.  
"Lynette! Come here!" Ed's voice caught me. I grit my teeth in anger, and turned around, changing my sour expression to one of blank emotion. Poker face time.  
I walked to Ed and Winry, looking at them through half-closed eyes. I sighed.  
"What do you want?" I said rather sharply, making them flinch at my iciness.  
"You ok?" Winry asked, concerned. I laughed bitterly.  
"Yes, I'm _fine_." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. It surprised Ed and Winry, and everyone else in earshot. I was being overwhelmed with so much jealousy that I just gave up. "I can't do this." I muttered, throwing my hands up in defeat. I made me way to the hallway that lead to my room, but it was blocked by none other than Al.  
"What?" I snapped, and I could see Al was intimidated.  
"What happened?" He asked, "Did you see the letter outside of the door?"  
"_Yes_." I answered coldly, and Al looked at me in disbelief.  
"Did you find the package?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you follow the second letter?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you find the last thing?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why are you so unhappy?" Al's question triggered tears to well up in my eyes. My lip quivered, and I took a deep breath to steady my voice before I replied.  
"Leave me _alone_." In a loud way that caused everyone in the room to look, I used all my strength and weight to shove Al out of my way before dashing to my room.  
When I got to my room, I slammed the door and laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as tears ran down the sides of my face. I took a shaky breath, trying to compose myself, but more tears came instead.  
I felt like I had fought with my parents again. Fights upset me a lot, and it also brought up a feeling of pure hatred for the person I had fought with. It had happened a lot for me, but every time I fight with someone, I distance myself from them more. That's why I had been so distant with a lot of people who were once close to me, because I was an extremely stubborn person, and so I can't be close with someone who has to have it their way, and someone who tells me what to do, especially when something their fault happens and I'm expected to clean it up. I hate those people.  
It was hard. To notice how similar Ed is to the other guys I knew on my world. It hurts, because all those guys were the reason I left. I left the douchebags that broke my heart. I thought I had left all of them. Ed showed promise as an honest person._ I guess I was wrong._  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Go away." I said, my voice steadier than before. The door handle jiggled a bit before the door was thrown open. Frantically trying to hide my tearstained face, I hid under the sheets as I heard someone enter.  
"Lynette, get that thing off you."  
_Ed_.  
"Get the hell out of my room before I file a restraining order." I hissed, "And you know I'm _perfectly_ capable of that." I heard the door close. I became extremely anxious, not wanting to be in the same space as Ed, especially not alone.  
"Go away." I repeated. "Get the hell _away_."  
"I don't know what's wrong." He said. I peeked out of the blankets to see not only Ed, but Winry also. That just made me feel even worse.  
"GET _OUT_!" I yelled, but when I didn't hear a reply, I got frustrated. I threw off the sheets and got off the bed, standing up and facing the two directly, my red eyes staring unwavering into theirs.  
"Get out of here before I get pissed off. I don't want to yell." I said, struggling to contain my feelings. My heart ached like someone had taken a hammer and beaten my heart, it hurt like a pulsing bruise.  
"What's wrong? I won't know if you don't tell me!" Ed exclaimed weakly, his golden orbs looking at me worriedly. I laughed, but tears spilled from my eyes.  
"You _bastard_." I snarled, "You think it's _fun_? To _toy_ with me?" I cringed at the animalistic rage in my voice. "You were supposed to meet _me_. Not Winry. _Me_. But you met her instead. Giving me such a special gift, then talking with another girl when you were supposed to be waiting for _me_?" I laughed, looking away, but my voice cracked. "I'm stupid. I guess I _deserved_ it, so why am I yelling at you?"  
"It's not like that," Ed tried to say, but I cut him off.  
"It's exactly like that. I saw it with my own two eyes. Winry, I knew you were my competition, but you didn't have to make it this painful for me." I could see Winry's eyes had teared up a bit.  
"Are you seriously saying this?" She said, coming closer to me. She paused in front of me, before she did something shocking.  
She slapped me.  
"Can you not see _AT ALL_?!" She yelled as I stared at her, dazed and confused. "I gave him up. I gave him up for _you_, because I knew you loved him. It's hard to see you two together, but can't I even _talk_ to him? Are you really that _possessive_?" Bewildered, I just gaped. I quickly snapped to my senses.  
"You _admitted_ it. You didn't like seeing us together. You think I would like to see that any more than you do? You make it hard for me. I _hate_ competition. But I hate even more how you stick so close to him even when you say you gave him to me. If you're going to be a bitch about it, I'm going to make sure to cut you away, even if its the last thing I do." I said. We both stared at each other intensely, each not willing to give up.  
Then the most surprising thing happened.

I woke up.  
I blinked wearily before realizing I had fallen asleep after I had gone to Ed and Al's apartment in the morning._ Did that mean... It was all a dream?_  
As if on cue, Ed and Al opened the door and came in, eyeing me weirdly.  
I stared at them blankly, before jumping up and walking over to them.  
"Ed~ I had a bad dream~" I pouted, hugging him. His face was dusted with pink.  
"What happened?" He asked gently, and I looked him in the eyes.  
"You rejected my confession and left me for Winry." I said, having a sudden dislike for the blonde mechanic. Was she even really that mean in real life?  
"C-confession?" Ed questioned, blushing madly and looking me in the eye. I nodded, blushing a bit also.  
"Yes, confession. Al, if you'll excuse us." I said, facing the dazed suit of armor. He squeaked, realizing what I meant, and dashed out of the room, well as fast as a suit of armor can sprint, anyway.  
Once the door closed behind him, I turned back to Ed.  
"Okay, I admit it." I said, keeping eye contact with him, "I have a crush on you... No... Wait, I'm in love with you. I don't want you to leave me for Winry, so will you be my Valentine? Or boyfriend, either one works." I said bluntly, and for some reason I didn't feel nervous. I just had a feeling, a small hope, that it would go my way today.  
"This sounds too good to be true..." I heard Ed mumble, and I poked his cheek.  
"Well, you gotta wake up and face the truth sometimes, smartass." I said, "That dream made me wake up. I want to move now, while you're still close to me, so that I don't lose you later on. So, simple question. Will you accept or reject me?" I asked, staring into his eyes with unwavering confidence. He just gaped at me, speechless.  
"I've wanted you from the beginning," he said quietly, "Why would you think Winry would steal me away?" I smiled wide, giving Ed a bone-crushing hug.  
"You got me!" I said cheerfully, looking up at Ed before letting him out of my iron grip. I grabbed Ed's hand and intertwined my fingers with his before turning away and tugging Ed to the door. "Now, lets go buy some Valentines Day pocky." He laughed at my sudden want for the delicious chocolate-coated breadstick. He tugged me back, smiling.  
"You mean this?" He asked, holding out a box. I stared at him.  
"I didn't know you were a magician." I said, "But if you can make pocky appear like this every day, I'll _marry_ you." Ed laughed sheepishly as I took the box. It was different from the one in my dream. Instead of a heart, it was a dark blue dragon-shaped box, with my name written in ice blue shiny letters on the cover. I let go of his hand to take the box, my happiness pouring out.  
"You're much more romantic than I thought." I said, opening the box to find all sorts of blue and red colored pocky. My two favorite colors.  
I took out a red one and munched on it, only to find it was my favorite brand of bakery pocky, from an expensive bakery in downtown Central. My favorite bakery.  
"Wahh~ So good~" I said, and Ed looked at me, smiling. I munched on a blue one as I held out a red one for Ed. "Here, have some." He shook his head, smirking to himself as he got closer to me. He leaned in, looking at me mischievously.  
"I like the blue ones better," he said, using his mouth to steal the blue one I was munching on, making our lips brush lightly against each other. My face lit up red as he pulled away and finished the pocky stick.  
"Y-you could've just taken one from the box, y-you know," I stuttered. Ed grinned at me.  
"But then it wouldn't taste as sweet, now would it?" He said playfully, and I hit his shoulder in embarrassment.  
"Just shut up." I said, my face matching the red pocky I still held. Ed laughed.  
"You're weird," he said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the door. I closed the box and held it tightly to my chest, glancing at Ed through half-closed eyes.  
"You're weirder." I shot back, making Ed snort.  
"But I guess we make the best couple, don't you think?"  
"There you go, spouting off and enlarging your ego."  
"You have arrogance too."  
"Because I'm cute enough that people don't get annoyed."  
"My girlfriend is the farthest thing from cute."  
"That's mean~ Well, you're not cute either."  
"Then what am I?"  
"Manly and sexy."  
"You're none of those things."  
"HEY!"  
"Because you're too perfect."  
"When did you get so romantic?"  
"Since Hughes recruited me."  
"Oh _no_..."  
"Why? He did a good job."  
"It's Hughes, man. Hughes. He's got something _planned_."  
"We'll wait and see, won't we?"  
"I guess your right. I have one last thing to tell you."  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"No, _I_ do."  
"No, _I DO_!"  
"Are we seriously arguing about this?"  
"Yes, yes we are. Do you know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because we're the _best_."  
"Right, right."  
_I guess this Valentines Day won't be lonely after all._

**Hi guys! I KNOW, IM MEAN, BUT I'VE BEEN UP TO OTHER THINGS LATELY AND IM REALLY DISTRACTED SO SORRY! But it took me like a few hours to write this.. Anyway, look forward to an update of TGHB soon!  
WAHH~ SO ROMANTIC~ But that doesn't change the fact I still hate Valentines Day. Author lady was really nice and made you, my lovely readers, a Valentines Day special Two-shot, so I hope you guys aren't mad for my lack of updating!  
My lovely readers, please review~  
Thanks!**


End file.
